Arkua
Arkua (Toa of Flame) Arkua 'was a Toa of Flame, after the Toa Mahri left Mahri Nui. He was a protector of Mahri Nui (The Toa Gahlika) along with five other Toa: '''Mazau '(Toa of Wind), 'Ganima '(Toa of Flow, leader), 'Pogozu '(Toa of Firmness), 'Anumu '(Toa of Birth) and 'Kohliki '(Toa of Sharpness). Arkua was banished from the Toa Gahlika by Ganima because he was believed to be stealing their elemental powers. '''History Karda Nui- Time Slip and Brainwashing Arkua was created by the Great Beings far ago, as a specific kind of Av-Matoran- the one who is a magnet for elements. During the Time Slip, he was kidnapped and brainwashed so he could not pose a threat to the Brotherhood of Makuta. Metru Nui- Finding the powers He was then sent to Metru Nui where he thought of himself as a Ta-Matoran. He was close friends with Vakama. But, soon, the Vahki found him and hunted him down. He was kidnapped by the Vahki and brought to Makuta Teridax. There he learned that he possesses powers not of fire, but flames. He can control the way where the flames go. And so Teridax's secret hideout was burnt to ground and he escaped. Mahri Nui- Becoming a Toa and banishing The Toa Metru knew that he now poses a threat to Teridax, so they sent him to Mahri Nui, where he learned of fighting skills. He fought many Barraki until the Toa Inika/Toa Mahri came. He saw among the rare ones to see the Ignika actually sink through the waters of Mahri Nui. Arkua soon became friends with five Matoran (Mazau, Ganima, Pogozu, Anumu and Kohliki). Ganima was chosen to find the the Toa stones stolen by the Barraki. She led The other five along to the quest and they found them. They put the stones into a big statue of Mata Nui and a beam of light was shot into the sky. The Matoran became Toa of brand new elements, that were never seen before. They fought the Barraki for years and years after the Toa Mahri left. But soon, Arkua's body parts started getting different colors. He got more and more powerful, but the other Toa became weak and unstable. They saw that their elements were fading away. They assumed Arkua is a strong enemy and that he must be vanquished. They found out that he is a magnet to elements. The five Toa soon attacked Arkua, but in vain; he defeated them all with one hit. They banished him from the team and accused him of stealing their elemental powers. After that, Arkua's mask was taken away from him and he traveled through the waters of Mahri Nui, alone. But that didn't last for long, as he found a mask in the deeps, stabbed right into the sand. It was Toa Jaller Mahri's mask. He picked up and put it on. But, the mask held enormous power, pulling him through the water and causing him swim out of the water, really fast and to strand on the shores of a mysterious island- Voya Nui. Category:Toa